The witch & the heart of ice
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Lo veo morir, sin poder hacer nada ... yo soy la única culpable de su muerte. Juvia asesino a Gray-sama -Ice make : Heart of Ice - La bruja ultear nos daba una oportunidad Spolier-Occ-GrayXJuvia- Drabble


Queria que mi primer Gruvia sea distintos, pero el manga de hoy me mato! Pobre Juvia T_T Pobre Gray ¡!

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © El asesino Hiro Mashima **

**ADVERTENCIA : Spolier manga 334**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The witch & the heart of ice.**

Antes mis ojos mi amado caía….sus palabras se desvanecían ¿Una posible confesión para Juvia? Gray-Sama era atravesado ante mis ojos, las lágrimas se acumulaban y bajaban por mis mejillas.

Mi cuerpo estaba estático, no podía moverme solo, observar con frustración y tristeza. Un gran hoyo se formaba en mi corazón al verlo caer… Todo era culpa de Juvia, Juvia asesino a Gray-Sama.

Juvia fue la única culpable, Juvia bajo la guardia por sus estúpidas fantasías y Gray-Sama la salvo a costas de su vida. Juvia es una persona horrible, Juvia debe morir también.

-¡GRAY!- Lyon-Sama perdía el control, el también lloraba – ¡Ice Make!

Comenzó a congelar todo a nuestro alrededor, mis piernas estaban completamente inmóviles ,Juvia solo lloraba sin poder moverse, Gray-Sama yacía en el suelo , si cuerpo perdia sangre a montones…

-J-uvia….

Gray-Sama aun hablaba, me arrastre hasta su cuerpo, lleno de sangre…Juvia amaba a Gray-Sama , Juvia vivía por Gray-sama , Gray-sama salvo a Juvia y Juvia lo asesino.

-….

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gray-sama, su cuerpo estaba destrozado por los continuos ataques. Pero Juvia no escucho, su dolor me mataba.

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia lo siente, ¡no muera!

Juvia no volvió a escuchar su voz, Juvia mato a quien más amaba, pase mi mano por su bello rostro ensangrentado.

-Juvia, tenemos que escapar- Meredy me tomo del brazo y alzo – No hagas que su muerte sea en vano.

Lo siento Meredy, Juvia no merece vivir más…las lágrimas de Juvia se manifestaban , una fuerte lluvia caía por todo el lugar, las gotas caían y se destruían como el corazón de Juvia.

-¡Juvia!- Grito Meredy – Por favor….

-Gota, gota, gotea….

Un rayo se acercó y ataco a los pequeños dragones con los que peleaba Lyon-Sama , Mystogan-San los acaba de derrotar, detrás de ella llegaba Erza.

-G-ray..- Erza observaba su cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado –Maldición…no puede ser…

Juvia nunca vio a Erza llorar, Juvia mato a Gray-sama….nunca me imaginé verlo morir, nunca pensé que Juvia lo asesinaría, ¿Cómo vivir con ese dolor?

Juvia juro protegerlo, sin embargo el la protegió, a costas de su vida,

Juvia fue estúpida al bajar su guardia.

Juvia era la única culpable.

¡Juvia mato a Gray-Sama!

Juvia, no podía aguantar tanto, Juvia debía morir…. Cogí uno de los pedazos de hielo ,le acerque hacia mi cuelo.

Gray-Sama espero que pueda perdonar a Juvia….

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Erza golpeo a Juvia.- ¡No te dejare!

-J-uvia mato a Gray-sama

-No digas estupideces, Juvia – Erza estaba furiosa con Juvia, Juvia no merecía vivir.-Acaso el no te mostro un cielo despejado después de la lluvia….

Juvia sintió un abrazo, Meredy lloraba conmigo…

-Juvia, no tienes la culpa- Dijo entro sollozos –Yo también siento lo que sientes, no es tu culpa ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

-Meredy…

Mystogan-san y Lyon-sama terminaban con los dragones y se acercaban a Juvia y el resto, todos observábamos a Gray-sama.

-Gray, bastardo…- Lyon-sama lloraba, a pesar de su rivalidad, Lyon-sama era hermano de Gray-sama-No debías morir….

-Su cuerpo fue destruido….lo siento- Mystogan-san consolaba a Erza, estábamos en plena guerra pero no podíamos evitar sacar este dolor. Gray-sama hoy nos dejaba.

El tiempo se perdía, mientras la intensa lluvia no piernas de Juvia flaqueaban, Juvia era una asesinada…

-¿Ul?- Meredy hablo –Gray a muerto.

-¿Ul? ¿Ultear? La hija de UI –Lyon –sama se alarmo, Juvia también observo a Ultear.

-Jellal- Llamo – Lo siento, fui tonta al pensar que podía cambiar

-UI, no digas eso – Meredy respondió

-Cuida mucho de Meredy

-¿Qué?- Meredy se alarmo –No puedes, no, no me dejes.

-¿heart of ice?-Lyon-sama hablo- Es imposible, su cuerpo ha sido destrozado casi por completo.

-Es materia orgánica, es algo que no es problema para una el arca del tiempo.

-Ultear…- Meredy continuaba su dolor, aunque Juvia lo sienta también .Su madre moriría..

Los círculos mágico de Ultear comenzaban a regenerar a Gray-sama... ¿Podía ser cierto?

-Ice Make : Heart of Ice

Rosas de hielo aparecían por todo el lugar, mientras que una coraza de hielo cubrían a Ultear & Gray-sama ,Meredy lloraba mientras la coraza de hielo de rompia, poco a poco.

_-Me gustas Juvia…._

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de morir, Gray-sama sentía algo por Juvia. La coraza se rompió, Gray-sama estaba inconsciente, Meredy lloraba al igual que Jellal, Juvia se acercó a él.

-¿Gray-sama?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Maldicion ¡! El manga de hoy me mato, bueno originalmente sentía sentimientos de juvia pero me deje llevar, ojala les guste y ojala pase T_T me mato la muerte de gray hoy, me arruino el dia**

**Fue demasiado u.u **

**Bueno espero que les guste este Drabble**

**Izumi**


End file.
